Hogwarts: nineteen-ninety-six
by OBHufflepuff
Summary: A story about Hogwarts and its students in 1996. Harry Potter and his friends are in their fifth and sixth years and feelings for each other start to show. Romance tension and drama build and break the connections they all have. (DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON COMPLETELY)
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Disclaimer: This writing is based on characters, settings and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

Authors note: This is my first fanfic. If you like it, please let me know. If you want it, I will release the next part once it is done.

Chapter 1: The Reunion

The Weasleys, of the Burrow, England, had always been a respected family by the better half of the wizarding community. The red-haired family consisted of Mr and Mrs Weasley, mother and father to their seven children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Charlie worked in Romania with dragons, Bill worked for Gringotts wizarding bank as a curse breaker, Percy Weasley worked for the British Ministry of Magic as the personal assistant to Barty crouch snr, junior assistant to the Minister for Magic and the heads of the Department of Magical transportation and Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were all students at Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now, our story begins on one sunny morning of the 19th of August 1996.

Ginny Weasley was excited, to say the least. She had been looking forward to this day for 4 weeks now and it had to finally arrived. She stood with her family, raising herself on tiptoes to look over the crowds of people who swarmed Diagon Alley, looking for the one person she missed the most. She had written letters to him throughout the summer, anxiously waiting for a reply, hoping each time that she would get to read what she wanted to read. Every time the clumsy owl of the Weasley family, Errol, swooped into her window, she jumped with excitement, letting out a little squeak of happiness. The last time she had done this, she had received the best information she had received in a long time. The letter read:

 _Ginny,_

 _Sorry this reply is so late. The Dursleys, although they have been keeping their distance, have been giving me a hard time about the 'danger' that might follow me to their house. Of course, they are still scared of wat I will (or the Order) will do to them if they lay even a finger on me. I am so happy to hear that you have been made prefect. It looks like we will be spending more time together. How are you feeling about this year? I know you obviously have your O. at the end. I'm not going to lie, it's a tough year but if you need help in any of the subjects, I will always be there to help._

 _Your mum had already said that I can come to stay for the last couple of weeks of summer. I asked Dumbledore if he's OK with it (because he needs to know every, last detail of my life) and he has said that its fine. I have already arranged with you mum and Ron to meet in Diagon Alley on the 12_ _th_ _. I was wondering if you would want to get away for your family for a while and go get coffee or something in Diagon Alley. It's fine if you don't. I can't wait to see you. I'm so glad that we got to know each other more over last year._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

Ginny read and re-read the last part of the note repeatedly. She was so happy that Harry was going to stay for the last weeks of the summer (even though it was a common thing). She was even more happy that harry had asked her on what was basically a date. But the thing that really got to her, the thing that had made her the happiest she had been in a long time was the fact that he had put 'Love, Harry' at the end. This made her so happy that her legs turned to jelly and she fell face first onto her bed. As soon as she got up, she pulled out her quill and ink, found a piece of parchment and wrote:

 _Harry,_

 _Don't worry about how long it takes to send a reply, I'm just glad that you did send one. I'm sorry to hear that you are getting are hard time from your Aunt and Uncle. I was so surprised that I was made prefect. My family wasn't though considering that all the others (apart from Ron) were. I'm not too worried about this year. Although I'm sure that the O. will be tough, I know that I've got people that can help me prepare really well for them._

 _I am so happy to hear that you are coming to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. I was really hoping that I would be seeing you on the 12_ _th_ _in Diagon Alley. I would love to get coffee or something with you. It would be nice to get away from the family for a bit. I am really looking forward to seeing you._

 _Love_

 _Ginny_

She sent the letter with the clumsy owl, Errol, and watched him fly off into the sunset. But after this, Ginny hadn't heard from Harry at all. She was slightly upset that he hadn't written her, but she was just glad that she was going to see him on the 12th.

And so, Ginny, still standing on her tiptoes, carried on looking into the crowd for the Boy-Who-Lived. Almost a half hour had passed, and Ginny still hadn't seen Harry. She was starting to believe that he hadn't bothered until she heard a very familiar voice sound behind her.

"Mrs Weasley! Over here." Harry had called over the crowd. All the Weasleys turned to look at him. His long, messy, jet black hair was as prominent as always on the top of his head. The large, emerald green eyes of his looked at the family, eventually stopping on one of them. Harry and Ginny stared at each other for what seemed to Ginny like the most perfect moment of her life. She had forgotten how handsome he was. Without realising what she was doing, she ran forwards and embraced harry in the tightest hug she had ever given.

"I'm so happy to see you" she whispered so that only Harry could hear.

"I'm so happy to see you too" he replied, matching the whisper he had received. Ginny released him from the wonderful embrace and stared once again into his wondrous eyes knowing that this was the start of her best year ever.


	2. Chapter 2: The 'date'

Disclaimer: This writing is based on characters, settings and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

Authors note: This is a re-write of the second chapter. I hope you like this version.

Chapter 2: The 'date'

Harry looked down at Ginny. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He loved her fiery, red hair that glided down her neck and rested peacefully on her shoulders. He loved her big, brown eyes that sparkled in the morning sun, telling people around her, her every emotion. He loved the beautiful freckles that were dotted all over her face. He had his arms around her; she had her arms around him. They were lost in each other's eyes. Harry had missed Ginny so much over the summer. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. Sometimes, he would lose himself in thoughts of her. Once, he had waisted an hour only thinking about her. Of course, he didn't think it was a waste of time. Every time he received a letter from her, he would waste no time and instantly send one back. He loved to read her letters. It was a truly perfect way for him to spend his time. He could think of no better thing to do. The only thing stopping him from saying anything to anyone was Ron. Harry knew that if Ron found out that he had a crush on his baby sister, he wouldn't talk to him for weeks. Ron was very protective over his sister. She was the only one he had. Harry didn't know how he was going to get around this obstacle. He was half hoping that Ron would come up to him one day and say, "You know what Harry, I would be fine with you dating my sister." However, he knew that that would never happen. But looking at her then, he didn't care what anyone thought. He was going to tell Ginny Weasley he liked her. And he was going to do it today.

Eventually, their perfect moment was broken by one of the Weasleys clearing their throat.

"Are you two gonna join us?" Ron asked, sounding slightly agitated.

"Actually, Ginny and I are gonna grab some coffee. We'll grab the stuff we need and meet you later." Harry replied, trying not to annoy Ron any more. At this, Ron turned and began to follow his family, looking over his shoulder at the pair walking the opposite way down Diagon Alley.

They arrived at the coffee place, ordered, and sat down. The waitress gave a wave of her wand and two coffees appeared in front of them.

"So, Gin, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've been great. I can' wait to go back to Hogwarts, so I can go to the try outs for the quidditch team" she replied, looking happier than ever.

Harry had remembered from their letters that Ginny had been practising every time she had the chance. This made him want to go back to Hogwarts even more. With Ginny on the team, he would get to spend a lot more time with her.

"How are you feeling about your O. ?"

"I'm not too worried. I know that I have got people that I can go to for help. Anyway, how hard can they be?" Ginny said, with confidence.

Harry loved this about Ginny. Her confidence was one his favourite things about her.

They finished their coffees, paid, and left for the shops.

By midday, that had bought all their necessary school equipment and were wandering around Diagon Alley. It was at this point that Harry remembered that the day before was Ginny's birthday. He felt bad that he had forgotten.

"Hey, Gin, I've got to quickly go and do something. I'll meet you outside Quality Quidditch Supplies in about 15 minutes." Harry waited for Ginny's nod of approval before rushing off to find her something. After 10 minutes, Harry hadn't found anything. He was starting to run out of ideas. Until he remembered something that Ginny had told him in one of her letters.

' _My broom is OK but it's nothing compared to the new Firebolt X7.' she had written, 'I would love to get one, but I just can't afford it.'_

Hoping that Ginny wasn't already outside, Harry made his way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Luckily, she wasn't there, so he went inside and bought the new Firebolt X7. It was the most beautiful broom Harry had ever seen. It was made of rose wood and had extremely, neatly sorted birch twigs. It was also capable of doing nought to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in seven seconds, beating the previous Firebolt by three seconds. Harry knew that Ginny would love it.

As he left the shop, He saw Ginny making her way towards him. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open.

She made her way over to Harry, her mouth still hanging open.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny" He said, watching her expression turn from surprised to utter elation as she saw, up close, what Harry had bought her.

"Harry…I can't believe…you shouldn't have" Ginny couldn't produce full sentences as she looked from Harry to her new Firebolt and back.

"Well it was your birthday yesterday and I remember you said you wanted the new Firebolt X7 in one of the letters you sent me. Also, you're trying out for the quidditch team this year and with this, there's no way you will be beaten to a spot." Harry had barely finished speaking when Ginny pulled him into a tight hug. He knew, from her eyes, that she thought this was the best birthday present she had ever received.

"Oh, there's one more thing I want to give you" Harry informed her as she pulled away from their embrace. He leaned in close to her and softly pressed his lips to hers. When Harry pulled away, Ginny's cheeks turned the brightest shade of red Harry had seen; almost as red as her hair. A wide smile stretched across Ginny's face. They spent a while looking deep into each other's eyes. This was the best day Harry had had in a while and he could tell it was Ginny's too.

As they made their way down Diagon Alley to find the other Weasley's, Harry found Ginny's hand. He gently held it in his and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Ginny look down at their hands and up to Harry. She then turned back to look where she was going and softly squeezed it.

When they got back to the other Weasleys, they let their hands drift apart. Both knew where they wanted their relationship to go, however they didn't want the Weasleys to jump to conclusions before they had come to a conclusion themselves.

They arrived back at the Burrow an hour later. Everyone went their separate ways to sort out all the things they had bought in Diagon Alley.

Before dinner that evening, Ginny was explaining to her mother how she got the new Firebolt X7.

"Harry bought it for me for my birthday mum" Ginny explained as Mrs Weasley dashed around the kitchen trying to manage everything that was going on.

"Oh, he's such a nice boy", she said, "I think he has a little thing for you".

At that, Ginny's cheeks turned the same red after Harry had kissed her.

After dinner , and after Ginny had finished showing her brothers her new broom, she headed outside. After everything that had happened, she wanted time to think about it all.

She laid under the stars for a while, thinking about her first kiss with the boy she had been waiting for, for six years.

Then, Harry came and laid down beside her. He turned his head to look at her. She found that she had got lost in his amazing, emerald eyes again. She could have stared into them all night.

Then the silence was broken by him. He looked back up at the stars and said "Ginny Weasley, how would you like to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your fifth year" he paused for a moment and looked back at Ginny, "as my girlfriend?"

Ginny looked into his eyes again. After six years of waiting, her dream had finally come true.

"Harry Potter," she started, "I would love to return to Hogwarts as your girlfriend"

At this, Harry gave her a huge smile. Then he leaned in close and kissed her. It was the best feeling Ginny had ever felt. She was returning to her favourite place in the entire world with the Boy-Who-Lived. She wished the night would never end as they shared even more kisses under the moon light.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Discovery

Disclaimer: This writing is based on characters, settings and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

Authors note: This is a re-write of the third chapter. I hope you like this one better. Let me know what you think of it and tell me what you would want to see in the future. (Just to clear any confusion, this is not following canon completely)

Chapter 3: Hermione's Discovery

The next week saw Hermione arrive at the Burrow to stay for the rest of summer. Just like Harry, Hermione was always welcome at the Weasley's and most summers, Hermione would join them for a week or two and they would all head to Platform Nine and Three Quarters together on the first of September. Hermione was a very clever witch. Achieving 'Outstanding' in all her O.W.L's except DADA in which she got 'Exceeds Expectations', she was the best in her year at Hogwarts; the brightest witch of her age. This is one of the things that her friends admired most about her. Harry and Ron used it to their advantage, always getting her to help them with their homework but she didn't mind. She loved it because not only did she get to do more school work, it meant that she got to spend even more time with her two best friends.

In more recent years, Hermione had become more popular with the boys in her year. Starting after the Yule Ball in her fourth year, she had received many letters telling her how amazing and incredible she was and even some asking her to their girlfriend. In her fifth year, someone even tried to give her a love potion. She could tell what was going on even before she opened the envelope by the smell and so foiled the plan before it started. For Hermione, love wasn't something that she was usually interested in. She always thought it would get in the way of school and would be too much work to handle on top of her already large pile of school work.

However, over the last two weeks of summer staying at the Burrow, she found herself noticing someone in a different way. As said before, Ron was one of her best friends and had been since he and Harry saved her from the troll in their first year but now something was different. She didn't know what and she didn't know why, but something about him now made her feel like there was more of a connection.

To everyone's delight, September 1st came quickly and that morning everyone rushed around the small house of the Weasley's making sure everything was sorted and ready for their departure to Hogwarts for their sixth and in one person's case, fifth years at the school. By means of Floo Powder, one by one, they travelled to Diagon Alley. As they made their way to Kings Cross station, Hermione walked with Ron, talking to him about school and quidditch. Not only did she just love his company, over the past two weeks, she had been trying to figure out what was causing the new feelings for him.

They made it to the platform with 10 minutes to spare. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley were all talking about the year to come.

"So, everyone," Mrs. Weasley started, "are you looking forward to this year?" Everyone nodded and smiled. Even though they seem to have a new problem every year everyone wanted to start the year off positively. After five minutes of talking about Ginny's O.W.L's and the other's starting their N.E.W.T's, the students made their way onto the train with everyone else.

"Hermione, could I speak to you for a second?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione stopped and walked back to her, telling the others she would meet them on the train in a second.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione thought it odd that the Weasley mother wanted to talk to her. She looked over Hermione's shoulder for a second and smiled. Then, looking back at Hermione, she said "I just wanted to check something, dear."

Confused, Hermione looked behind her to where Mrs. Weasley was looking. There, at the door to the train, was Ron, waiting for her. When their eyes met, they both smiled. She turned back to Mrs. Weasley. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"I don't want to intervene," she began again, "but I think you might feel the same way he does."

After a second of silence form the two, Hermione headed for the train. She heard Mrs. Weasley say goodbye to them and the two waved goodbye to her. The train began to move just a Hermione shut the door and they made their way to find the others.

"What did mum want?" Ron asked Hermione as they made their way past a group of fourth years trying to scare some firsts years. Hermione, who was a well-known prefect around the school, gave them a stern stare and they moved on looking slightly worried.

"Wow, I forgot you could scare people with just one look." Ron said. They both laughed. "So, what did mum want?" he asked again.

After a moment of hesitation, Hermione replied "She just told me not to stress to much over our N.E.W.T's this year." She didn't want to reveal to Ron that his mother knew about his feelings…and hers. Mrs. Weasley knew more about what Hermione was feeling that she did. When she had looked back at Ron waiting for her, she had realised why she felt differently. Deep down, she had known all along that Ron cared for her. All the fighting and arguing, even though it contradicts the thought, was his way of showing his affection. And her arguing back, showed hers. However, it was Ron showing his affection in a different way, waiting for Hermione, that really tipped the scales. It was a more direct way of showing her that he cared and Hermione liked that. Even though she now knew of her feelings for Ron, she didn't want to rush into anything. She decided not to say anything hoping that things would fall into place naturally. At least she hoped they would.

When the group reunited on the train, the prefects – Harry, Hermione and Ginny – made their way to the front to the prefect's compartment. Upon arrival, they sat near the back of the compartment as to not disturb the meeting that had already started. Once they had been introduced to the Head Boy and Girl and had been briefed about their duties as prefects for the following year (this was more for the fifth-year prefects) they all dispersed with the Hufflepuffs being chosen to monitor the train corridors. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were the last to leave. Just as Hermione went to slide the door open, she turned to the other two.

"Oh, congratulations by the way." She said as she winked. She saw the two of them turn red in the cheeks then turned to lead the way back to Ron.


	4. Chapter 4: Ron's Favourite Thing

Disclaimer: This writing is based on characters, settings and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

Authors note: For those who are still interested in this fanfic and are still reading thank you. Please let me know if you like it and let me know what you want to see for future chapters. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 4: Ron's Favourite Thing

Over the years, Ron had become very good at blocking people out. Living with five older brothers to which he was the target had allowed him to master this skill and use it in any situation. He was so good at it in fact that he could make someone believe that he was paying attention to them while he was actually thinking about something else. So, as the Hogwarts Express hurled towards its destination, Ron stared blankly at Neville Longbottom, who was explaining his love for herbology, nodding every so often and raising an eyebrow as to look intrigued. Ron didn't care about Herbology or wildlife at all. The closest he had come to liking it was when Hagrid had introduced them to Buckbeak in their third year. When they looked upon what they thought was his execution, he had to quickly wipe a tear form his cheek, so Harry and Hermione didn't see it. Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were two of Ron's least favourite subjects and so when Neville began to go on and on about his favourite plants, he blocked him out. When blocking someone out, he would – out of habit- think about his favourite thing at the time. Sometimes it would be the amazing feasts at Hogwarts, on other occasions, it would be his favourite quidditch team, the Chudley Canons. However, his favourite thing now was Hermione. Ron had been very fond of Hermione for a long time. Yes, they had been friends since their first year when he and Harry had saved her from the troll but when he saw her at the Yule Ball two years prior, he had realised his true feelings for her. It was also that night that he let his feelings get the better of him and told her that Viktor Krum was too old for her and that she was fraternising with the enemy out of a new-found jealousy, ruining her night. Ron was happy that he didn't reveal his feelings then, though. Looking back on it, he now realised that it would have been the wrong time. He had only realised his feelings for her the very same night and so it could have been down to the fact that she was wearing a beautiful periwinkle blue dress and with all the other additions to her appearance she looked even more pretty than she did without (now, Ron found it hard to believe that should could be) and so him waiting made him realise that he didn't just fall for her appearance then. Over the two years, he realised that he loved her intelligence; even though he had criticised it before, he loved that she was somewhat of a know-it-all. He loved her bushy brown hair and brown eyes in which he could get lost for hours. He loved her smile and the way she laughed. He even loved the way she looked at him when she interrupted her reading. Putting all of this together made an image of the girl he truly loved; an image of Hermione. _'Wow'_ he thought to himself, looking at the wonderful girl in his mind. Or at least he thought he thought it.

"I know. It's really interesting isn't it?" Neville said. He paused, waiting for a response from Ron. It took him a while to realise that Neville had stopped speaking for the first time in ten minutes.

"Erm…what?" Ron replied, looking at Neville confused

"Herbology. It's really interesting isn't it?" Neville asked again

"Oh…yeah" Ron said, trying not to disappoint the boy.

"You should join me at the Herbology club. It's really good. Professor Sprout shows us loads of plants that you don't even get to see at N.E.W.T level." Ron had never seen Neville look so excited.

"Err…sorry, Neville, I only said I liked herbology to please you. I haven't been listening to a word you have said for ten minutes" Ron looked at Neville expecting him to look saddened. Suddenly, he let out a loud laugh.

"I was joking. I know you weren't listening, I just wanted to see how you would react." He continued to laugh.

"If you knew I wasn't listening, why did you carry on talking?" Ron asked, confused.

"I just like talking about plant." Neville replied. Then he looked out of the window, still chuckling to himself.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered the compartment. Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other, rather close Ron noticed, and Hermione sat down next him

"How was the prefects meeting?" Ron asked.

"Boring" the three said at the same time

"It was the same thing as last year for me and Hermione. At least we don't have to monitor the corridors." Harry continued.

For the next hour, Hermione explained to Ron that she had tried to get to grips with quidditch over the summer. She tried explaining the rules to him, going over everything she had learnt. While she explained, Ron got lost in her eyes, admiring their beauty. He almost did the same thing that he did with Neville however just as she finished asking a question, he came back to reality and answered, not causing any suspicion to his admiration.

"Are you trying out for the team this year?" Hermione asked

"Yeah," Ron Replied, "I'm going to try for keeper, but I very much doubt I'll get the place."

"Why?" Hermione sounded slightly shocked

"I'm not very good, my brothers always get the quaffle past me when we play at home and I'm not that great at flying" he sounded sad. Ron had always wanted to play quidditch in a team but never thought himself good enough. Harry had convinced him over the summer that he should try and had been helping him practice but he still felt like he wasn't good enough.

"I'm sure you will get in. Harry, don't you think Ron will get in the quidditch team this year?"

"Oh, yeah. Both you and Ginny have great chances of getting in this year. I'm almost certain that you will get picked" Harry reassured him.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled "See."

Ron turned back to Harry, "Only almost certain"

"Well, it depends on how nice you to me between now and when I pick the teams" Harry told him, winking as he did so. All of them laughed. Everyone was happy; even though Voldemort was still around, they all knew that the dark days were coming to an end.

Ron turned and looked at Hermione. _'This is the year'_


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: This writing is based on characters, settings and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

Authors note: I hope you like this next chapter. I haven't been getting many views on this fanfic so if you like it please recommend it to your friends. Let me know what you think of this chapter and tell me what you would like to see in the future. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Arrival

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was like a second home to most of the students and staff who attended/worked there. But no one felt more at home at the castle than Harry. Five years ago, it had provided him with a means of escape from the horrible life he had been living with the Dursleys for eleven years. It meant that he met amazing friends – Ron, Hermione, Neville –, it meant he met his recent girlfriend Ginny and it meant he had finally become part of the wizarding world once again.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, ending a long yet enjoyable journey for the four friends. Harry walking beside Ginny and Hermione walking beside Ron, they made their way towards the carriages that would take them up to the magnificent castle.

"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked about halfway along the platform. As everyone began to look through the crowds ahead to try and find him, they heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

"Oi, Longbottom!" Draco Malfoy had just spotted Neville leave the train, trailing the quartet by about fifteen meters. Neville carried on walking, trying to catch up to the four who had turned to see him and halted so that he could.

"Don't ignore me, Longbottom!" Malfoy spat. As he did, a bright light appeared behind Neville making him fall to the floor, unconscious. The stunning spell. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran to his aid, wands drawn just in case this turned into a full duel. Just before they reached him, he sat up looking dazed. Then he received a foot to the back of his head knocking him once again unconscious.

"That for helping put my father in prison" The blonde boy muttered. The year before, Harry along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville had gone to The Ministry of Magic to save Sirius Black from Voldemort only to find it was a trap so that he could get the prophecy. Draco's father, Lucious, had been caught when it was all over and sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater.

As the four arrived at Neville and Draco, they raised their wands. Draco looked up at them.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter and his worshipers. Come to send me to prison too."

"I would stop before I make your head the size of one of Hagrid's pumpkins" Ron said. Ginny helped Neville to his feet and began leading him towards the castle.

"Where do you think you're going with him, Weasley?" He raised his wand in Ginny's direction and cast a spell. Harry was quick to act, getting a shield in the way before it could hit her and shouted "Expelliarmus" just as quickly afterwards. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and went flying backwards five meters, hitting the hard ground with a loud thud.

"Nice one, Harry" Harry heard this and replied immediately thanking Ron expecting it to have come from him.

"That wasn't me, Harry" he said looking shocked. He motioned towards something to Harry's left. Standing on the platform wearing brand new robes and looking better than ever was Harry's Godfather: Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here, Sirius. If someone sees you, aurors will be here in a second" Harry said instantly, worrying for his Godfather. Sirius was still wanted by the Ministry for the murder of Peter Pettigrew fifteen years prior.

"That the good part about being a free man, there's no one chasing you down" Sirius winked at Harry and smiled. "Now, go on to the castle, I'll sort this big mess out" he began to walk towards Draco, motioning on the other direction as he did so. Harry stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sirius was a free man? _'This is great'_ Harry thought to himself _'but what is he doing at Hogwarts?_

"Come on, Harry. Help us with Neville" Hermione called for him. Harry turned and helped the three carry Neville towards the carriages. Once they got there, the last carriage had just left.

"Bloody Malfoy" Ron muttered. Just then, Neville awoke.

"Ow, my head" he said softly, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "What happened?"

"Malfoy stunned you then kicked you in that back of the head" Hermione explained as he stood up a little bit.

"Sorry, Neville, the last carriage has just left. We are going to have to walk. Lean against us, we'll support you." Harry said, lifting Neville's right arm over his head and across his shoulders. Once Ron had got Neville's left side, the five of them set off along the track towards the castle.

"What a great start of the year" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, bloody brilliant"

After walking Neville slowly to the castle and then to the hospital wing, the four friends proceeded to the Great Hall. The sorting had just finished when they arrived meaning the start of term announcements where next. Harry was anxious to find out why Sirius was at Hogwarts. Just as they sat down with the other Gryffindors in their years, Dumbledore got up and walked to his podium to begin.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts." The old wizard began. He was wearing his usual grey robes and hat. His beard, long as usual, flowed down from his face, coming to a stop at his waist. He looked across the students of the school through his half-moon glasses, then carried on.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome a new teacher at our school, Professor Horace Slughorn. He will be taking over for Severus Snape as potions master due to his current situation I am sure you are all aware." He paused at this to allow professor Slughorn to rise and greet the students. However, few paid attention to this. Almost every student in the room had begun talking about Snape. The former potions master had played a role in the battle of the department of mysteries that surprised few. He assisted the Dark Lord in his attempt to gain the prophesy. He stood by Voldemort, duelling Harry as his master duelled Dumbledore. Yes, Snape had been a double agent of sorts, helping Dumbledore take down Voldemort however this time it was the opposite. Usually, Dumbledore would have been informed by Snape when he was to be working with Voldemort to get information however, this time he hadn't. When Voldemort fled after he had been defeated, Snape had been stunned. Aurors used Veritaserum on the wizard at the request of Dumbledore to find out what was going on. Snape had revealed that he was truly working for Voldemort and was sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. This had been put all over the news meaning everyone in the wizarding community knew about the event. And so, when it was brought up by Dumbledore, everyone began to talk about it, discussing their delight (or in some Slytherins cases, dislike) of the situation.

Dumbledore held up his hand, motioning for silence. Within a second, the room fell silent and he carried on.

"I would also like to welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Sirius Black." Once again, the room erupted in conversation. Many shouts of disapproval came from all over the hall. Most of the students in the hall knew Black as a mass murderer who killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles and led Voldemort to the Potters.

This time, it took more than just his hand to silence the crowd. Dumbledore pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at his throat.

"SILENCE!" he shouted, his voice amplified more by the amplifying charm. The room silenced once again.

"Many of you may disagree with this appointment however, you are not aware of the circumstances surrounding my hiring of Sirius Black. Sirius Black was found innocent of all charges against him over the summer. Peter Pettigrew was caught with some of Voldemort's Death Eater over the summer and admitted to committing the crime that Sirius had been framed for. After everything was explained by Pettigrew, he was sent to Azkaban and Sirius was freed. I asked that the Ministry keep this a secret and away from the press so that Sirius could come and work at Hogwarts without any disapproving comments from parents so that he could explain the situation himself to them. Sirius will be sending a letter, approved by myself, to all of your parents explaining the situation fully."

There was no conversation. This time, the hall was filled with silence. Each and every one of the students sat and tried to process all of the information.

Harry sat with the biggest smile that any of his friends had seen on his face. The joy he felt that his godfather, the only family he had left, and one of the people he was closest to, was free and was going to be working at Hogwarts as the professor of his favourite subject was immeasurable.

"I would like you to welcome our two new arrivals with much respect." Dumbledore began again with a big grin on his face.

"Now, let the feast begin." With his words, the usual immense feast appeared in front of them. Large cooked turkeys, massive plates filled with sausages, mountains of chicken legs, huge roast hams, big bowls of different types of potatoes, and much, much more. As everyone started to dig in to the food, the quartet started talking about the new arrivals.

"This is great, Harry!" Hermione began as she began loading her plate with the various food options. "Sirius as DADA teacher, it will be the best year for the subject we have ever had."

"Yeah, I know, I have never looked forward to the class more. I'm even looking forward to potions now that Snape has gone." Harry chuckled with the rest of them. He looked up at the staff table and saw Sirius and Dumbledore both looking at him. They both winked at him. Harry looked back at his two best friends and his girlfriend.

"This is going to be the best year at Hogwarts ever." He said as he smiled at all of them. They all smiled back and Harry dug into the gargantuan feast laying before him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Agreement

Disclaimer: This writing is based on characters, settings and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

Authors note: I'm not sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think of it and tell me if I can improve or what you want to see in the future

Chapter 6: The Agreement

After the feast was over and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had eaten almost all of what was laid out in front of them, Harry, Hermione and Ginny gathered the first years and led them to the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived, Ginny demonstrated how to open the door way, telling them the password and informing them that it changes regularly. They entered, and all the first years looked in amazement at the room. After being told the basics like where the boys and girls dorms where, they all went off to explore.

This left Harry, and his three friends sitting by the fire place. They spoke about the new teachers, especially Sirius. They were all thrilled that someone they knew so well and someone who could stand their ground against the dark arts was going to be their teacher. As they were in conversation, Lavender Brown walked past the group.

"Hi, Ron" she said, slowing down and looking at the red-haired boy as she did so. Ron looked up at her, slightly confused.

"Hello" he said back. The girl sped off after hearing his reply and Ron turned back to the group.

"That was weird" he said with a small chuckle, still looking slightly confused.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Lavender never talks to me. We barely know each other. Why would she just come up to me and say hi?" Ron was starting to look even more confused.

"Have you considered that she was just being nice, Ronald?" Hermione asked

"No, but it still seems odd"

"Maybe she's in love with you Ron" Harry said, gaining a laugh from both Ginny and Hermione.

"Very funny, Harry" Said Ron, laughing a little.

They continued chatting until the fire had almost died. It was 11.30 when Ron and Hermione decided to go to bed. Ginny and Harry decided to stay down for a while, telling the two that Ginny wanted to talk to Harry about Quidditch one to one about the role she was trying out for. Ron simply turned and made his way to the stairs to the dorms. Hermione, however, got up and winked.

"Don't satay up to late" she whispered as not to let Ron hear.

The two teenagers sat curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. Harry had his arm around Ginny as she rested her head on his chest. They stared into the flames for a while just enjoying one another's company. They both felt warm, but it wasn't from the fire. The love that either felt for each other radiated from them creating an emotional warmth that comforted them both. After six years, Ginny had finally got the thing she had been waiting for. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Her dreams had come true.

For Harry, there had been no long wait. Well at least not as long as Ginny's. The previous year had seen Harry's crush on Cho Chang turn into a relationship. He had liked Cho since the fourth year and things had swung into motion at the start of the Christmas holidays of his fifth year when the two kissed in the Room of Requirement after their last DA meeting of the term. But when Cho gave up the DA to Umbridge, Harry broke up with her not wanting to date someone who wasn't loyal to the group. To him.

Then, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville went off to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius which turned out to be a trap to get the prophecy. When Harry and Dumbledore drove Voldemort away and had stunned Snape, the first person to come to Harry's side was Ginny. She was closely followed by the others however, when she hugged him, he felt warmth that he didn't feel from the others. Then when she retracted from the embrace, she stared into his eyes, and he could feel the emotion. He could feel her fear for his life and the relief that he was OK. Then, like a stunning spell, it hit him. All the things she had done in the past had become clear. She stood up for him in Flourish and Blots when Malfoy was trying to embarrass him. She sent him a valentine in his second year – which at the time he put down to a fan girl situation. She gave him a 'get well' card in his third year when he fell off his broom. What struck him the most though was what happened in his fourth year. When Harry and Ron where looking for dates to the Yule Ball, Ron suggested that he go with Ginny. Ginny told them she couldn't as she was going with Neville looking red as she did so. When she explained that she wanted to go and couldn't go otherwise, she left looking miserable with her head bowed. Finally, Harry realised that Ginny liked him. Possibly loved him. And with her astonishing looks and unbeatable personality, He liked her back. He was going to act on it however he was dragged up by Dumbledore who was trying to get him away from the press. And so, over the summer he found himself thinking about her waiting for the day that he got to see her and tell her his feelings.

Sitting in the Common Room, with Ginny by his side, he felt happier than he had ever felt.

"Harry," Ginny started, breaking the silence, "Can we agree on something?"

"What is it?" He answered, adjusting to look at her.

"Can we agree that we, together, won't tell Ron about us until we are ready?"

Harry took a moment. He knew when their relationship began that Ron wouldn't like anyone dating his sister because of how protective he was of her. However, he now felt that it didn't matter who knew. Harry loved Ginny and he knew that no matter who knew about them, they would stick together. Yes, Ron would probably go mental, but he knew that he would calm down eventually and get over it. And while he did, he and Ginny would stay strong, supporting each other as he shouted at them and ignored them.

Knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it from Ginny, he said "Why does it matter if Ron knows?"

Ginny sat up, looking slightly shocked. "C'mon, Harry. You know that if he finds out he will go ape shit. He is so protective of me because I am his only sister."

"So, what if he goes ape shit. He will get over it eventually." Harry said.

"I don't want to have to go through all of the shouting and arguments with him. I don't want things to get uncomfortable between all of us."

Harry agreed that things would get uncomfortable between the friends if he found out. But that would pass eventually. He still didn't fully understand her problem however.

"Do you think what we have is strong, Ginny?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Of course I do Harry." She replied, looking slightly worried.

"Then why would on of Ron's tantrums break that?"

She looked at him for a moment. She started to look sad.

"I don't think it will." She said looking sadder now. "Harry, after all of the years I have waited, I am finally with you. And I am scared to lose you. I'm scared that _I_ will make a mistake and ruin it. I'm scared that if Ron starts going ape shit, _I_ will be weak like the little girl who couldn't even speak to you when she saw you sitting at the table in the Burrow." Her head fell.

"Ginny, you are the strongest person I know. You have battled Death Eaters. You have waited years for your dream to come true, not breaking as you did so. I am confident that you will be strong and will push through everything that gets thrown at us." He put his finger under her chin and raised her head, so their eyes met. He smiled.

"We can wait until we are both ready to tell Ron, but I know that when that time comes you will be stronger than you have ever been before." With that, he kissed her passionately. She smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said, and she laid her head on his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her again.

Ginny knew she was strong. As cocky as it sounded, she knew it. However, she loved Harry and she knew that love could do crazy things. Because of this, she was scared that she would be weak when Ron confronted them about it. With Harry's agreement to not tell Ron until they were both ready and his comforting her, telling her that he knew she was strong, she felt more confident on the matter. But she couldn't get the feeling that she was going to do something wrong when he did find out, out of her. For now, she enjoyed his boyfriend embrace, hoping that it would last.


	7. Post More?

I haven't posted on this story in a while but if you would like to see me continue either leave a review on this post or message me and if so, give me some suggestions on what you would like to see. Thanks for all the support on the other chapters.


End file.
